


He Caught You

by Royalrastafariannaynays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After the battle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exhaustion, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eoa6, that flash made me feel some THINGS, wanted to write a little fic cause boy howdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalrastafariannaynays/pseuds/Royalrastafariannaynays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so tired, Karkat.”</p><p>“I know,” he told you. Like he’s Han and you’re Leia and you just confessed your love. Or maybe not, because you were too exhausted to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Caught You

“I’m so tired, Karkat.”

“I know,” he told you. Like he’s Han and you’re Leia and you just confessed your love. Or maybe not, because you were too exhausted to tell. When you managed to stagger your way to him across that bit of dirt and grass, after getting Dirk back into one piece, after all that battle and time travel that felt like forever, after all that _twelve hours four minutes thirteen seconds_ that for everyone else was _some hours some minutes some seconds I’m too tired._

When you managed to stumble forward and open your eyes enough to see him, and see his shadow and his bright eyes and know that he was concrete and real and _there_ and not doomed or dead, just standing and breathing heavy over a twitchy little green frog guy hogtied on the ground like next month’s jerky. 

When you managed to pull yourself away from Terezi holding you up, and fall into him instead. Slide your hand roughly into his like you love to do, and just breathe in his love and his _smell_ through the fabric of his fucking t shirt. Everything is a little wobbly, and he doesn’t take his hand out of yours, but he lets you lean on him, and braces himself under your weight with his other arm holding fast on your shoulder. 

When he said “Dave?” like he couldn’t believe it and you were the biggest relief all at once. 

When all this happened, you passed out. He caught you. 

\--

You wake up in this giant pile of blankets and pillows, and for a fleeting and desperate minute you think you’re back on the meteor. Karkat is there, with you, nodding muzzily into your hair, and it’s so warm and calm and quiet. If you think hard enough, you can almost hear wind chimes and breezes through trees, and shuffling papers and crows.

Instead it’s Karkat’s heartbeat, steady and sure. The world around you is blurry and dim, and you have to rub your eyes to get the gunk out so that you can see. He’s humming, a little, into your hair, and he smells so good. 

You don’t even have to move to know that you’re stiff and sore, exhausted beyond belief. Using your time powers after so long, combining them with Terezi’s and Dirk’s, bright flashes and the need to control down to the barest millisecond. It all hurt and strained, and you feel like a washcloth that’s been left to hang, wet, until it dries into a solid mass. But like, with the shitty welsh sword hacking into your brain, and eight hoofbeasts stomping you to a pulp. 

“Stop muttering to yourself.”

Karkat’s voice is grumbly, and scratchy, and hoarse, and just like always. It’s alarmingly relaxing. Or it would be relaxing if you weren’t so goshdiddlydarn out of it.

“No,” you say. Petulant. Rude. Shaky. 

It’s a short dive, thankfully, to get your head entirely submerged in his space. There are more grumbles, but he manages to wiggle enough to curve around you, and tangle his legs between yours on the bed where they fit so well, and press himself entirely to you so that you can leech maximum warmth from your space heater troll. It’s now that you notice that your arms are wound entirely around his torso, and that it doesn’t hurt near as much as it could. 

Once you’re both settled again, him with his right arm across your hip and lips pushing into the hair on your forehead, you figure you might as well ask a very important question. 

“Where are we exactly? Room’s dark.” 

Karkat makes a very annoyed sound that turns into something resigned at the tail end. But he still answers you.

“We found a safe space to recuperate. I found a room and we’re resting. Everyone is fine. Talk later, sleep now,” he tries. 

You accept the try. As long as it’s safe.

And boy do you feel safe here.

Just as fast as your body found wakefulness, it’s accepting the embrace of sleep again. After all, you’re so tired. It’s harder to find Karkat’s lips in the dark, but you do, and you put a kiss there, to let him keep it for you. He gives you one to store as well, soft and gentle. Your lips drag together, sticking in the inconvenient places. 

A very small noise of contentment passes between your mouths, and you don’t have to wonder who it came from. You don’t really have to do anything, right now.

What could it hurt to take another short nap?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little fluffy bit cause oh man I bet dave's tired after the battle and all the time traveling he did and i really need happy boys because HOO BOY HOWDY that flash amiright
> 
> anyways hope everyone liked the flash and they're havin a good night
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________
> 
> [Here](http://royalrastafariannaynays.tumblr.com/) is a link to my blog if you want to see updates or talk to me about my fics!


End file.
